The mission of this NMR Facility is the development of state of the art high field nuclear magnetic resonance spectrometers employing advanced superconducting magnets for the study of diverse biological materials in the form of liquids, solids and whole functioning tissue or organs. The spectrometers are used to observe such nuclei as 1H, 2H, 13C, 14N, 19F, 31P which are of interest in biological studies. They are made available to qualified users on a regularly scheduled basis.